


The Waters of Love

by Kristina (bosmerhawke)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Other, thirsty, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosmerhawke/pseuds/Kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uriel Septim is thirsty; thirsty for water, and thirsty for love. And across the room, there is something that can help him for both: a lone bucket full to the brim with water. Upon laying his eyes on it, Uriel knows what he must do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters of Love

He was tired. 

His eyelids felt heavy, his steps felt like he was just plodding away without any goal for his feet to follow. And he was thirsty. Gods, he was thirsty. His throat, the outside of it sagged skin, was on the inside, parched. His mouth was dry. He licked the inside of his cheek, trying to find just a little bit of moisture, but locating nothing. He needed a drink. By Talos’ chiselled ass abs, he needed water, liquid. He’d even drink someone’s urine if he couldn’t find any water anywhere.

The feeling of dryness in his mouth, he thought, wasn’t only from dehydration. It was also lone from the lack of a woman’s loving kiss. 

He missed the days when his wife would seductively pour him a vase of water, calling him her flowery boy, and tipped it ever so gently down his throat. After that they would kiss, long hard kisses, with their tongues fighting for dominance in the mouths. She had even knocked one of his teeth out with that method. He ran his tongue over his missing tooth.

No moisture. No love.

His sides missed her hugs, his loin cried out for her. She had been dead for so many years. He had been dragged to Oblivion and back, that hellish land back to another.

Without someone to love, he was in his own hell.

He sagged under the weight of it all. He had been back a year since Tharn had perished, and he felt old. He wasn’t the same man he was ten years ago, before his imprisonment in that fiery land. He remembered the heat. By the Divines, it was creeping up him now. He needed to tend to the flames.

Water.

He needed water.

Gazing across his bedroom, he noticed a lonesome bucket. It had a hole near the top of it, and an actual hole at the top of it so things could be placed in it. He edged closer.

Water.

It was full with water.

Uriel couldn’t help it, seeing that bucket filled him up with emotion. He was so thirsty and hot he could just drink it all up, cover himself in the cool liquid. He felt himself hardening. He got on his knees, and brought his face down to the surface. The water touched his cheek, and it sent a shiver down his spine to combat the warmth engulfing him. His schlong twitched. 

He rotated his face, and started licking the water, like a cat. His tongue brought the hydrating stuff to his mouth, and he swallowed eagerly. He couldn’t stop himself, he threw his whole head in. One hand gripped the side of the bucket, the other started to masturbate his penis. His bubble of breathing in the water were the words ‘I love you’.

He orgasmed as soon as he was properly hydrated. He took his head out from the water, dripping wet. He went to clean up his semen in the water that he would get rid of afterwards. A drop of cum fell into the water before he could put his hand in, and then the water started to glow. He fell back, shocked.

‘By the Nine!’ Uriel exclaimed, his hand still covered in semen.

The bucket shook, rattled. and rose into the air. 

It exploded.

And after it exploded the air screamed ‘I am a Fucket. You impregnated me. Here is your child!’. And the debris from the bucket turned into a baby boy.

Uriel ran out of the room to clean his hands. 

This, he thought, was an odd evening.


End file.
